This invention relates to a passenger seat, and more particularly to an armrest pivot cover for a passenger seat. As described below, the invention has application in relation to aircraft passenger seats, and particularly to coach class passenger seats and seat sets having armrests that are pivotable between a lowered use position and a raised position between adjacent seats. This raised position may be for the purpose of providing unimpeded access to an occupied or unoccupied adjacent seat, or in order to gain access to the interior of the armrest. Electrical wiring and seat adjustment cabling are typically found in this type of armrest and must exit the armrest at the proximal end.
The armrest is typically pivoted by attachment between an armrest mounting bracket and a pivot mechanism carried by the seat frame. This can create a scissor-like action, so the pivot location is designed to protect the passenger""s hands and fingers from injury during movement of the armrest. In addition, the wires and cables traveling to the armrest must be routed in such manner that they are not in intimate contact with metal components of the seat frame. The armrest pivot cover according to the invention performs both the function of covering the pivot area of the armrest and guiding wires and cables properly through this area.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a passenger seat that includes an armrest pivot cover that covers the pivot area of the armrest.
It is another object of the invention to provide a passenger seat that includes an armrest pivot cover that provides a guide for guiding wires and cables to the armrest.
It is another object of the invention to provide a passenger seat that includes an armrest pivot cover that flexes during movement in order to reduce fatigue on the flexing parts.
It is another object of the invention to provide a passenger seat that includes an armrest pivot cover that offers protection to a seat occupant from the hinge area of the seat and armrest during armrest movement.
It is another object of the invention to provide a passenger seat that includes an armrest that facilitates access to the armrest hinge and wires and cables passing through the hinge area into the armrest.
It is another object of the invention to provide a armrest pivot cover for an aircraft passenger seat that performs the functions set out above.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in the preferred embodiments disclosed below by providing an armrest for a passenger seat of the type carrying electrical wires and seat position cables therein. The armrest includes an armrest support for being pivotally-mounted by a support pivot on a proximal end thereof to a seat frame for movement between a lowered position for supporting a seat occupant""s arm and a raised position. The armrest support has an upper wall, opposed side walls, a lower wall defining a void for carrying wiring and cabling therein towards a distal end of the upper armrest support, and an opening adjacent the proximal pivoting end of the armrest for permitting access to the support pivot. An armrest pivot cover is provided for normally being received in and covering the opening of the armrest support adjacent the proximal pivoting end thereof to protect the wiring and cabling therein. The armrest pivot cover includes a first pivot member carried adjacent a proximal end of the lower armrest cover in mating relation to a complementary second pivot member carried by the seat for a predetermined range of pivotal movement relative to the armrest support between a normally closed position covering the void in the armrest support and a partially-open position. A hinge formed of a flexible material is carried by the first pivot member for permitting further movement of the lower armrest cover past the partially-open position to a fully-open position thereby exposing fully the wiring for installation or service access.
According to one preferred embodiment of the invention, the first pivot member comprises a male member having a circular periphery and the complementary second pivot member comprises a female member within which the male member is positioned for pivotal movement.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the male member comprises a cylinder and the complementary female member comprises a socket.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the socket is carried by the seat frame.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the armrest support is removably mounted on the seat frame for sliding movement along a longitudinal axis thereof into and out of pivoting position on the seat frame.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the opposed side walls of the armrest support includes guide means formed on interior walls thereof for guiding the pivot cover into covering position in the opening of the armrest support.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the guide means comprise first and second opposed guide tabs formed in respective opposed side wall and projecting into the void in a position to guide the armrest support onto the pivot cover.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, wiring guide slots are formed in the pivot cover for guiding wiring and cabling from the armrest support to the seat frame.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, one-way wire retainers are provided for allowing passage of wires or cables to pass unimpeded into the pivot cover but not unimpeded out of the pivot cover.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, an armrest for a passenger seat of the type carrying electrical wires and seat position cables therein is provided, and comprises an armrest support for being pivotally-mounted by a support pivot on a proximal end thereof to a seat frame for movement between a lowered position for supporting a seat occupant""s arm and a raised position, the armrest support having an upper wall, opposed side walls, a lower wall defining a void for carrying wiring and cabling therein towards a distal end of the upper armrest support, and an opening adjacent the proximal pivoting end of the armrest for permitting access to the armrest support pivot, wiring and cabling. An armrest pivot cover is provided for normally being received in and covering the opening of the armrest support adjacent the proximal pivoting end thereof to protect the wiring and cabling therein. The lower armrest cover includes a cylindrical male pivot carried adjacent a proximal end of the lower armrest cover in mating relation to a complementary female socket pivot carried by the seat frame for a predetermined range of pivotal movement relative to the armrest support between a normally closed position covering the void in the armrest support and a partially-open position. An elastomeric hinge extends outwardly from the cylindrical male pivot for permitting further movement of the lower armrest cover past the partially-open position to a fully-open position thereby exposing fully the wiring for installation or service access.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a passenger seat of the type having at least one armrest carrying electrical wires and seat position cables therein comprises an armrest support for being pivotally-mounted by a support pivot on a proximal end thereof to a seat frame of the seat for movement between a lowered position for supporting a seat occupant""s arm and a raised position. The armrest support has an upper wall, opposed side walls, a lower wall defining a void for carrying wiring and cabling therein towards a distal end of the upper armrest support, and an opening adjacent the proximal pivoting end of the armrest for permitting access to the armrest support pivot, wiring and cabling.
An armrest pivot cover is provided for normally being received in and covering the opening of the armrest support adjacent the proximal pivoting end thereof to protect the wiring and cabling therein. The lower armrest cover includes a cylindrical male pivot carried adjacent a proximal end of the lower armrest cover in mating relation to a complementary female socket pivot carried by the seat frame for a predetermined range of pivotal movement relative to the armrest support between a normally closed position covering the void in the armrest support and a partially-open position. An elastomeric hinge extends outwardly from the cylindrical male pivot for permitting further movement of the lower armrest cover past the partially-open position to a fully-open position thereby exposing fully the wiring for installation or service access.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the passenger seat is grouped with one or more like passenger seats to form a seat set.